Ionomers are polymeric compounds carrying electronic charges within the polymer chain. Ionomers build outstanding properties like hardness and solvent resistance when two or more such polymeric chains create a ladder-type structure by salt formation. The ionic complexation of identical (e.g., bridged by a higher-valent counterion) or opposing charges (e.g., acid/base neutralization of amine-functional with carboxyl-functional polymeric species) on the polymer chains results in additional crosslinks, the number per unit volume of which determines the mechanical strength of the resulting solid. The more commonly used ionic complexation route typically proceeds through use of a more stable complex of the bridging counterion with a volatile material (e.g. ammonia) to allow blending in the liquid state followed by later crosslinking upon drying to a solid. The acid/base neutralization of two oppositely charged ionomers to create crosslinking, in contrast, is largely impractical due to the impossibility of blending these materials to generate anything other than an intractable crosslinked solid.